During completion operations in hydrocarbon wells, different types of fluids may be pumped downhole into a completion string. Each of the fluids may serve a certain purpose within the operation and may be needed only at certain areas of the comprise string at certain times. Selective use of the fluids typically require circulation operations and selective isolation of segments of the completion string as well as selective isolation of an annulus outside of the completion string. Slurry, for example, may be pumped into a completion string to pack an annulus around the completion string with gravel or sand and/or to fracture the surrounding formation. After the gravel pack or fracturing has taken place, it may be necessary to prevent fluids in the annulus and formation from entering the completion string until hydrocarbon production is desired. In another example, a first type of fluid may be pumped into the completion string to perform a certain task, and that fluid may need to be circulated out of the completion string before further operations can commence. Typically, the circulation operations and the selective isolation of segments of the completion are accomplished by introducing a tool into the completion string that manually moves one or more sleeves to prevent or allow fluid communication between elements of the completion string.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.